


Something Pure Can Last [Podfic]

by sarahyellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, But in a really loving way, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Fisting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rape Recovery, Sexual Dysfunction, Size Kink, Steve Rogers is turned on by Bucky's everything, even the parts Bucky is not happy about himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: He was big and Bucky was small now, in this one way; maybe Bucky wouldn't mind too much if Steve wanted to take good care of him. Bucky had always taken such good care of Steve before. It was only fair to take turns.





	Something Pure Can Last [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Pure Can Last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456138) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



[http://www.mediafire.com/file/](http://www.mediafire.com/file/do4wkpq3dk3unk1/Something_Pure_Can_Last.mp3/file)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/file/do4wkpq3dk3unk1/Something_Pure_Can_Last.mp3/file) [ ](https://ibb.co/kisgdK)


End file.
